ofmythandmonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cora Devi
Cora Devi is the eldest daughter of Sabella DeAngelis and Masozi Arendse, step-daughter to Nelia jones. Between her parents, Cora takes up residence in Amiens, France with her mothers and half-sister, and spends weekends and summers on The Vanderdecken with her father, step-mother, and step-brother, where she is well-known for her hydrokinetic abilities. Her official faceclaim is Veronica Bistene. Appearance Standing at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, Cora is only slightly shorter than her mother. Her triangular frame is average in size with some muscle definition around her biceps, shoulder-blades, calves and thighs. Her skin is naturally a medium olive in complexion, though it appears darker due to a constant tan. She bears a similar resemblance to both her mother and her father. Her hair is a natural ebony brown that she has recently allowed to grow out past her shoulders. She's quite lazy in maintaining her frizzy locks; they're rarely brushed unless somebody sits her down and does it for her, and the most effort she's shown in means of styling it is throwing it up into a ponytail. Her close-set eyes are amber in coloring and reflect darker rings circling the iris when she steps into direct sunlight. 5acb0be15b682ver1f.jpg 5accbd0f176f0dsc_7644.jpg gfgf.JPG Perhaps the most intriguing factor about Cora's appearance comes down to her wings, which are bat-like in appearance, rather than feathered. These are proportioned slightly larger than herself and are charcoal in color. Species As a direct result of her fathers' vampiric genes morphing with her mothers' demonic, Cora is the first Succubus to be born into the DeAngelis family tree since its creation in the early 1500s. It is predicted that in time, she will come into her necromantic abilities like her mother did. Abilities * Hydrokinesis, Death Sense, Dream Walking, Pheromone Manipulation Weaknesses * Silver, Demon Glass Personality Few have the fortune of saying they make the world a better place, and have it be the truth. Cora is one of the lucky, even if she never believed in such things. Kindness and compassion flow from her fingers like water in a stream. She has never tried to be gentle; it comes as easily as breathing. She sees the best in everyone. The words on her tongue are soft, and right. With the constant moving around from place to place, Cora learned at a young age to depend on no one but herself. Her mother taught her that while her friends might be her allies one day, the next they could easily be her enemies. Unlike her father, who fixated himself like an iron pillar amidst the constantly shifting quicksand that was her childhood and refused to budge, Cora, ever uncertain of her ability to stand on her own, has a tendency to latch onto the strongest person in the room and let them do the hard work of maintaining their position. In her eyes, it's easier to be a follower than to try and forge her own way. Family & Relationships 8e6468cc4e0d86dd58264f568495f016.jpg|Sabella Devi 02ec776cc3ede84de59719811881786b--henry-cavill-superman-promis.jpg|Masoi Arendse Mother | Sabella DeAngelis Cora’s relationship with her mother might seem a strange one but really it comes down to the simple fact that it's easy. Sabella doesn’t demand things of her, instead simply content to accept what she chooses to give. Sabella’s impudent and even abrasive at times, but Cora chalks that up to her being stressed - between her line of work and being such a young mother, Cora gives her a free pass. Someone pointed out on their first meeting that Cora needed a better parental figure and Sablla more than stepped up to the plate. It helps, of course, that when they are together Sabella appears uniquely harmless in Cora’s eyes, all soft eyes and eager smiles. Father | Masozi Arendse Cora sees Masozi and wonders what she’s done to deserve his attention. She's nothing like him, but he was one of the firsts ( aside from her mother, of course ) to make Cora feel this needed and this wanted. It wasn’t until she met Masozi that she started to believe that she was something special, too, that maybe she had something to offer back to him. It’s unconditional, what she feels for him. She knows she shouldn't play favorites, especially when seeing Masozi comes so rarely, but how can she hide how her eyes light up whenever he walks into a room, how she hates it when people ramble but she’ll happily listen to Masozi talk for hours and hours? She worries, like a mother frets over her newborn child, because her father could be so easily town away from her life. History i. Cora is told she is not beautiful from a young age. There are no mixed-race girls splashed on magazine covers, or finding love on television shows and movies. There are forty white, successful, beautiful women to every one, single, sad, beaten down colored woman. ii. Cora is brought up thinking that she must be a good girl. She must be careful, living in Amiens, France, because word travels, and the last thing the DeAngelis family need is more gossip. She’s told to sit still in class from now on, and stop talking back. There are certain expectations with being a girl, and so far - Cora is filling none of them. iii. Cora is angry. ADHD, they say. She’s hyper, and bouncy, but prone to bursts of anger suddenly, and recklessness. More then that, she’s prone to crying. Not from sadness, but from pure frustration and insecurity. Everybody looks at Cora and sees what her mother, and although she tries to show everyone that she’s more then the box they put her in - nobody bothers looking deep enough. iv. Cora gets called a trouble maker. Wherever she goes, especially after the move to Lockwood, she somehow is able to find trouble of some sorts. Cora doesn’t mean to act out, but she does. In this small, shitty town - she just wants to shake things up. She yells loud, smokes filter cigarettes, and is the first one to bring alcohol to a party, when everyone is twelve years old and expecting to play tag-you’re-it. v. Cora has friends, sure. Marcus and Kali took her under their wing. She didn’t know if it was a joke or not, with her lack of knowledge of pop culture and her tendency to be ‘too nice’ to those who apparently ‘didn’t deserve it’, She was surprised they kept her around. It was as though any moment now, they would tell her that she was being messed with. That it was all a lie. That never happened. vi. Cora was lonely, but she didn’t feel particularly sad. Her parents were working, her sister was away, and there wasn’t much to do when you're stuck at sea. So she read. She wasn’t able to buy the $20 hard covers from the book store, so she read what she was given for free. Her textbooks. At first she thought it was boring. “Kali wouldn’t read this crap.” she would say, but then five pages went by. Ten. Fifty. Category:Main Characters Category:Vampirics Category:House DeAngelis Category:Amiens Category:Lockwood Category:The Vanderdecken